Aragorn and Arwen
by Lamppostshines
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen meet a second time after 5 years..still enraptured with each other, they begin to love each other for who they really are.This is a year  before the 1st setting in the LOTR movie,read and love.5 chapters so farAU warning.Planning sth BIG
1. Chapter 1

28/07/2007 17:39:00

**Chapter 1**

Arwen lifted a brush to her dark hair, which flowed delicately down her back.

" My Lady princess", her best friend and servant began, " Allow me to be of some use". With that, Thayta took the brush from Arwen and pulled it through her hair. Arwen didn't protest, and leaned back as Thayta began braiding her hair.

" Thayta?" Arwen asked, " When do you think Estel will return?"

" Estel?" Thayta gasped, " Arwen! What are you thinking? Estel is human, not an elf…what everyone suspected is true, then…"

Arwen sighed. _Why did everyone say that?...Estel…his grey blue eyes boring into hers. His cheeks sunken in…just a little, perfectly. His dark hair reached his shoulders…a hand reached out to help her when she had tripped over a stone. So much for the grace of the most beautiful in the world, she had thought. His grip, not like anything she had ever felt before. His grip on her tender hand was strong and firm, and yet, gentle and with respect. He seemed to blend in with the pine trees, which had surrounded them. He was like an elven-oak tree. It would stand majestically with all honor, and yet…humble and graceful. Estel pulled her up, and she saw his face for the first time. Their faces had been only inches apart as she took in his features. That was what she remembered. That, was their first meeting. She had learned who he was. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir. He was known as Estel by the elves, and Strider by Rangers. He had already known who she was. Arwen, Elrond's only daughter, the princess of Rivendell and Lorien. As Estel had lead her back to the part of the woods which she knew, she realized he had been in her household for 17 years, and was 19 then._

" _Why have I never seen you?" she had asked, unable to lift her eyes from him. Her emerald dress swept the forest floor and rustled the falling autumn leaves. Heavy mist settled gently around them._

" _Maybe you saw me not because you chose not to notice me. I was often in the gardens…but have been taught to blend in and not disturb the princess. I always ate meals with your brothers, the twins…and left several years ago to learn the ways of the Rangers-"_

" _The Rangers? Do you not want to live in Rivendell?", Arwen had questioned._

_Aragorn had smiled the sweetest smile she had seen in a long time. He looked at her and shook his head._

" _Lord Elrond sent me there", Aragorn replied, " I could not refuse. He insisted that I go and learn as much about being the next king of Gondor as I could. I learned many things, being a Ranger. And though I've seen much beauty in Middle-Earth, none of those places can be compared to Rivendell. There's beauty here that no man, dwarf, or any other living creature can replace…", Aragorn trailed off, gazing into her eyes intensely. They had stopped under the canopy of trees, and Arwen could see the structures of Rivendell, not too far away. They were on a hill, and there, the line of trees stopped, and the sunlight shone down on them both. A gentle breeze swept through, and Aragorn took her hand in his, and lifted it to his lips. He had gently kissed her hand, and bowed ever so gracefully to her. Arwen smiled at him and reached for his other hand. There, they stood for a long time, taking in the other. _

_Aragorn glanced at Rivendell, then leaned down and leaned over and kissed her on her cheek._

" _Lady Arwen, I take my leave", Aragorn bowed once more, and disappeared into the trees…_


	2. Consequences

**Chapter 2**

_I didn't even get to thank him_, Arwen thought, _not even to say goodbye._ He was there, and then he was gone. Arwen had later questioned her father about Estel. Lord Elrond let out little information. Only that he was there for a few days, and would be off to journey to Rohan and pick up more sword-fighting skills.

" I overheard my brother saying that Estel would be coming back soon-", Thayta began.

" Seriously? How long will he stay this time?", Arwen asked bluntly.

" Close to a year, I think", Thayta replied, " But, Arwen?"

" Yes?"

" I know its not my place to say what you should or shouldn't do, and…"

" You're my best friend. Give me some advice", Arwen said, sitting down on her bed and brought her knees up, and tucking them under her chin.

" Well, Arwen, if you really like Estel, I wouldn't discourage you. After all, don't they always tell us to follow your heart?"

" Yes, Thayta. They did say that…but I somehow sense that there is a however"

Thayta came towards Arwen and sat beside her. She took the princess's chin in her hand and turned Arwen's face towards the opened window. Outside, birds were chirping and the sunlight bore through the window. Sending dancing rays playing across the carpet filled with intricate illustrations of the history of Middle-Earth.

" You're the most beautiful person in Middle-Earth, Arwen. You have a long life ahead of you, and…I would so dislike to see your long elf years wasted".

" Wasted? What do you mean?", frownlines appeared on her unblemished face, " It was love at first sight. I know that. And not just for him, but for me". Thayta was old for and elf. She was wise, and Arwen knew that. Maybe she should hear her out, " I'm sorry. Please continue".

" When you go to the Undying Lands, you will shine like no other! Your love for him will be everlasting!", Thayta exclaimed, " Isn't that enough?"

Arwen was speechless.

" Nevertheless, I will be happy for you if you wish to marry Estel and stay on Middle-Earth", Thayta finished.

Arwen's eyes widened, " Marry? We only met once! How would you know that I feel that way about him?"

" My Lady Arwen, let me remind you that I've lived on Middle-Earth longer than your father has. I see the symptoms, and I know the results", Thayta stated simply.

" I remember, Thayta. I remember…", Arwen trailed off as she leaned against Thayta's shoulder and instantly slipped into a peaceful sleep.

_Lord Elrond was there, standing before the gates of Minas Tirith. Arwen was clothed in a white silk dress, and sat upon a horse the color of clouds in the sky on a beautiful day. _

_As she looked at the city of which her to-be-husband was soon to be king of, the gates began to open. Bells rang throughout the city. Arwen glanced at the gate and saw a single man running towards her. Now, she could see herself get off her horse and run towards him. The people of Gondor stood behind the gates and the sound of their cheering was ever evident. The elf, Arwen, and Aragorn met and broke into a deep and passionate kiss. Their arms wrapped round each other as they grinned happily. They stood before Lord Elrond and Galadriel. Tears of happiness flowed down her father's cheeks and they smiled at the joyous couple. A hand touched Arwen's shoulder. She turned around and Thayta's tear stained face appeared. The aged elf smiled, and then…the smile vanished. The elves looked up at the sky. Dark clouds rolled in. The sun disappeared. Aragorn caught Arwen in his arms. " Estel…what's-", Arwen started. Aragorn pushed her behind himself, " Its…Sauron's army!". Lord Elrond gasped, " Sauron himself!". Aragorn pulled Arwen into his arms, and Arwen willingly buried her face in his hair. The day grew dark and Arwen looked back. Sauron appeared beside them. His darkness enveloped the king and future queen. Arwen was filled with terror…and Sauron spoke unspeakable words. Words not to be uttered…words filled with despair and cruelty. His last words could be heard by all, " Where is my ring? There shall be no more happiness, no more light, no more…", on and on he went. With each word, he slew the people of Gondor, the elves, till no one now stood except Aragorn and Arwen. Sauron reached out his metal clad hand and tightened his grip on Arwen and Aragorn. _

" _BEGONE!!!", Aragorn cried out ferociously. Arwen gasped. Aragorn? Standing up against Sauron? Sauron's grip changed, and he grasped Arwen's throat. Arwen gasped again, and this time, in absolute fear. With his free hand, Sauron knocked Aragorn away from her. " Tell me where the ring is and I'll let her go", he hissed at Aragorn, her Estel. Aragorn didn't reply and Sauron squeezed the air out of her. The feeling was tremendous and Arwen closed her eyes, preparing for her death. " Stop!", she heard Aragorn cry out. Sauron paused and glanced at Aragorn. " Its in the…the…", Aragorn gasped. " No! Aragorn!" Arwen screamed with whatever breath she had left, " Don't!". Sauron tightened his fingers around her neck, stronger and with much more purpose. " Wait! The Shire!", Aragorn cried out. Arwen yelled as Sauron pressed the life out of her. _

" _Stop! Please stop! ". The last thing she heard was Aragorn's scream of terror._

Arwen sat up, her face stained with sweat. When she finally realized that she was screaming, she closed her mouth.

Her room door opened and she looked up. Lord Elrond swept in and hurried over to her.

" Arwen!"

" Father!" she rushed into her father's arms.

" Arwen?", Elrond asked, " What happened?". He touched her sweat drenched shoulder and glanced worriedly into his daughter's face. Arwen hugged her father tightly and sobbed.

" It was a dream father!", Arwen gasped out.

" A nightmare seems more like it", Elrond said, patting her shoulder, " Tell me about it, Arwen"

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. meeting again

**Chapter 3**

" …Father? It was horrible! I could feel him choking me, and Aragorn tried to stop him. That's where I woke up, Ata"

Lord Elrond sighed and shook his head.

" You have the gift of foresight. Tell me what you see!", Arwen begged. Elrond stood up and began pacing.

" Arwen, all I know is that part of that story would be true…I…its all depending on the fate of the ring. And now, we know where to look for it, as dreams that come to the elves often tell the truth…", here, Lord Elrond trailed off and gazed at his only daughter, " Its true, isn't it? Both of you have met"

Arwen could only nod under the watch of her father.

Bells sounded and Thayta burst into the room.

" Arwen! Este-", she saw Lord Elrond and quickly swept a curtsy to him, " Forgive me, my Lord…I didn't know you were here…". Thayta started to leave the room when Elrond stopped her.

" Thayta, please prepare Arwen. We have a most-welcomed guest who shall be attending dinner with us all. Arwen's brothers will eat with us. No one is exempt from my son's homecoming", Elrond said, leaving the room in a hurry.

" My Lady! You're soaking wet!", Thayta exclaimed.

" Its nothing', Arwen quickly put in, " What did you say when you first came in?"

Thayta hurriedly helped Arwen undress herself and sank her into a boiling hot bath.

" Just as I said, Arwen", Thayta began, scrubbing the princess, " Estel is back!"

Arwen turned towards Thayta, " Is that true? This is probably the fifth time you told me something like this in the past five years"

" Of course its true! I saw him myself!", Thayta exclaimed as she moved to wash Arwen's hair.

" That's convincing. Did you meet him?", Arwen asked.

" Yes! And he seemed like a perfect gentleman. Maybe less tender to me as he was with you. Estel asked about you, Arwen"

" What did he say?", she asked anxiously.

" He just asked where you were and how were you feeling. Nothing more", Thayta smiled at the princess's shining eyes. Arwen laughed, " All these years I waited and the time has finally come!"

" All these years?", Thayta scoffed, " Five years, Arwen. That's not much"

" I know, but it feels like I've been waiting forever! And I have…in a sense, Thayta. I've been waiting for him, ever since i understood the meaning of love".

I love reviews! Please Read and Review if you want to keep me writing this story. THANKS! ( That wasn't a threat) 

Aragorn stepped into the great dining hall of Rivendell. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling high above. He could see elves lighting the candles from a perch high above. It was a great honor in Rivendell to be able to light the candles of the three large chandeliers. Each chandelier represented the elven-lands. One for Mirkwood, one for Lorien, and the last for Rivendell. All around him elves rushed around to prepare for the upcoming banquet. A banquet in honor of him. Him, a man. Not an elf. Aragorn was touched greatly by Lord Elrond's actions. Of course, it would be most natural for his adopted father to prepare him a great feast. But coming back after only five years? What about the time when he left for 7 years? Why had there been only a one course meal with his adopted brothers and this time a great feast? Aragorn shrugged the thought of as he admired the decorations covering the room. The tapestries lining the walls told the history of Middle-Earth. It began with the creation of all things. Only one man and one woman first existed. And, presumably, they beget their kids who married each other, maybe slightly different, or deformed, and from there, came the line of the elves, the dwarves, men, hobbits, and the other evil creatures which no man spoke off. No one, not even till this day knew whom the creator of all things was. The elves didn't know, but they refused to pass by the matter. They called the great Creator the Valar. There was no image of Valar. He was the conscience in all living forms, the spirit- in a good way- that kept them going. Valar, said the elves, created life. The stories of the beginnings of Middle-Earth took up half the wall space of the great room. The other half spoke of the bad things that happened. Sauron, who created the one and only evil ring. The first and supposedly last battle for Middle-Earth took place. Every thread in that tapestry wrote in every detail of that battle…including Isildur's fall. There, Aragorn sank to his knees. Isildur's fall…Isildur took the ring…Isildur's heir…Aragorn, son of Arathorn…Isildur's heir…Aragorn's shoulders began to shake. And then, a delicate hand grasped his shoulder tightly.

" His fate will not be yours", a voice whispered into his ear. _Such a tender voice, _Aragorn thought. _And yet, I recognize it._ He stopped shaking and reached to cover the hand with his own.

Aragorn turned and immediately bowed his head with as much respect as he could offer.

" Lady Arwen!"

" Lord Aragorn", Arwen smiled gently as Aragorn kissed her hand tenderly.

_Arwen…she shines like a star on a dark and dismal night, _Aragorn thought. He gazed into Arwen's green eyes. _Valar, she is beautiful._

Arwen was clothed in a deep sky blue dress. The dress seemed to fall on her just perfectly…Wait. What did she call him?

" What did you say, my lady?", Aragorn asked.

Arwen smiled, " Oh, my father, Elrond, has decided to…extend your title"

Aragorn stared at her in shock, " What?"

Just then, the bells began clanging and Aragorn realized that everyone was waiting for him, the honored son of Elrond to make his grand entrance. No one had noticed him so far…he was still holding Arwen's hand.

Arwen gestured to slip out the back door and come through the great door at the front. Aragorn silently agreed, and together, they slipped out and rushed to the entrance.

" The Princess of Lorien and Rivendell, Lady Arwen!", the announcer proclaimed just as they got to the door. Aragorn let Arwen's hand slide from his grip.

" Thank you, Arwen. For your words of comfort", Aragorn whispered.

Arwen nodded and quickly disappeared behind the open doors.

The sounds of cheering was deafening as Aragorn's name was announced. He walked in feeling embarrassed. This was not what he was used too. There was a place beside the head of the great table that was empty. Opposite that stood Arwen. Straight ahead of Aragorn was his father. Lord Elrond's smile and acknowledgment was all Aragorn could ask for at that moment. No need for all that cheering. All he needed to know was that the man who raised him up since he was of two years in age loved him. Elrond had never once told him that, never did much to tell him that he loved him as a son. But now, all those things vanished from both their minds as Aragorn came up to Lord Elrond who embraced him with tears. Aragorn gripped his father tightly.

" I love you like a son, Aragorn", Elrond murmured as softly as he could.

" And I love you, Father"

That's all for now. As usual, please review. I would cry if I don't get any…

This story is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic, so…for all you people out there who are members, remember when you published your first story and no one reviewed?

Don't prolong my suffering! 

…Aren't you just dying for the next chapter… The next chapter is my favorite


	4. Getting to know you

**Alright…I got the elvish from the Internet, so its most likely not fake and trustworthy elvish language. Thanks for reviewing, to all my reviewers. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. So, here we go… … **

**Chapter 4**

The feast had begun and finished, and Aragorn had barely talked to Arwen. Now, as elf couples took their place on the dance floor, Aragorn fell back into the shadows. He watched the girl…_no, not girl. A woman. Arwen's already a woman, and more…she's a lady._ He watched the lady he had fallen in love with dance with her father. Aragorn knew that the moment of final acceptance and acknowledgment between Lord Elrond and himself had given the two a fresh start.

" Estel?"

Aragorn turned, surprised to see Lord Elrond standing beside him.

" Now that you will be back for a year", Elrond began, " you will have new responsibilities"

Aragorn tilted his head ever so slightly, intrigued, " New responsibilities?"

" Yes", Elrond said in a hushed voice, " In the council room tomorrow at noon, we will instruct you on your upcoming duties"

Aragorn paused for a split second.

" Nothing to worry about, Aragorn", he whispered, faking a smile, " Enjoy yourself. This night is for you"

" I'll be there", Aragorn assured him, " But why, Father? Why did you choose this night to-"

" Estel, _Amin mela lle!_ ( I love you) You are as a son to me"

" And you are as a father", Aragorn replied.

" Nonetheless, you are Arathorn's son, and not mine", Elrond continued, rubbing Aragorn's shoulder, " _Lissen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva _( Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet)".

" _Tenna' tul're san' _( Until tomorrow then)", Aragorn bowed.

He watched as Lord Elrond strode out the door, his gaze slowly returning to Arwen.

Arwen gulped down a drink as soon as she was off the dance floor, stray strands of her neatly braided hair whipped across her fair face. She had just finished promising herself that she'd dance no more for the rest of the night when a man rested his arm on her shoulder. One glance at him and she knew there was no refusing.

" I accept, Estel"

With his hand gingerly on her waist, and her hand gently placed upon his shoulder, the two moved their feet to the music. Arwen was surprised by how gallantly he could fight and yet how graceful he was at dancing.

Aragorn couldn't take his eyes of the lady in his arms. She twirled round the dance floor, never taking her eyes of his. And as the other elves stood by them and watched, they all had to agree that they were the most graceful couple of all, strange though it may seem.

As Aragorn once more brought Arwen into his arms, her gaze wondered from him to the other elves.

" _Diola lle_ ( Thank you)", Arwen said as she turned back to him.

" For what?"

" For returning my lost self to civilization", she stated in an uptight manner, beaming at him.

Aragorn stared at her, confused for a moment…then he burst out laughing, drawing everyone's attention.

" Yes, that!", he smiled, when finally regaining his composure, " I remember…"

Together they danced, silent as they were, past the balcony, past the elves, and into the most treasured garden of Rivendell. The music faded and the couple stopped under the starlit sky. Tall green hedges surrounded the luscious grass beneath their feet. A tree grew in the middle of the clearing and Arwen led Aragorn to it. The tree's bark shone silver; its seed would've been from Galadriel in Lothlorien. Golden flowers blossomed around the tree, gleaming though it was night. It was under that tree did Aragorn first give her a kiss on her lips.

" _Lirimaer_ ( Lovely one), I do not know you", Aragorn began, " Let us start the right way".

" _Vedui'_ ( Greetings), Estel", Arwen started, and so they began, talking late into the night about things of Middle-Earth and of themselves. And when Aragorn told her about the many wonders and cruelty he saw while away from Rivendell, something crashed to the ground.

" En! ( Look!)", Arwen gasped.

Aragorn knelt on the ground for a better look, searching through the dark for whatever it was. His fingers brushed something soft and smooth. Picking it up, he turned to Arwen and lifted it to the moon for light.

" Alas, tis just a bird", Arwen breathed in relief.

" Nay", Aragorn murmured, " Tis a little sparrow with a broken wing!"

The sparrow let out a soft chirp, shifting its position in Aragorn's hands. He placed the little bird gently into Arwen's open palms and turned away, searching for something.

" Estel? What are you looking for?", Arwen asked.

Aragorn said nothing as he disappeared behind a hedge. Arwen swallowed and sang softly to the bird.

" _When Spring unfolds the breechen leaf, and sap is in the bough;_

_When light is on the wild-wood stream, and wind is on the brow;_

_When stride is long, and breath is deep, and keen the mountain –air,_

_Come back to me! Come back to me, and say my land is fair! _

_When Spring…"_

On and on she repeated the song sitting down on a rock, cradling the bird till Aragorn finally came back. He was holding on to something he seemed to deem precious.

" What is that?", Arwen asked curiously.

" The Athelas plant", Aragorn said, pulling a leaf out and crushing it with his fingers. A sweet fragrance filled the air as Aragorn applied the moist mixture to the bird, " I have searched long to find it. This plant does not grow on bare hills; but in the thickets. I found it, though it was dark, by the scent of its leaves. It is a healing plant that the Men of the West brought to Middle-Earth. It grows sparsely but its healing powers are great…"

In no time the bird had regained its strength and walked about Arwen's arm. She laughed as it moved to Aragorn's arm. Her laughter was like sweet music, her breath on his arm as she bent to kiss the bird was fragrant and gentle. They watched, hand in hand as the bird lifted its wings and flew into the air.

Arwen glanced at Aragorn who turned to her only a moment later.

" _Ta telwa _( It is late)", she said, looking to the sky to emphasize her point.

" Ada would be worried", Aragorn agreed.

There, they sat, silent for a while. Arwen leaned over to him, her lips brushing his ear.

" I think we started right this time", she whispered.

Aragorn glanced at her, the corners of his lips slowly turning into a smile, " Yes, we did"

As Lord Elrond paced his room in worry, and as the bell keeper smote the bell three times, the two shared a deep kiss under the starlit sky.

**Alright…Review,review, review. Hope you liked this chapter. The 5****th**** one willl be added as soon as I get reviews…pleasseeeeeeeeeeee review. Thank you.**


	5. Isildur's heir

**Hope you like this chapter too. Grammatical errors are on purpose! Of course using the LOTR books for all these poems. I don't own LOTR, though I wish with all my heart that I did…**

**Please review this, I beg you. I will faint in happiness if you do**

**Chapter 5**

" Estel! We have to speak of this!" Elrond called.

Aragorn's shoulders dropped in dismay as he reluctantly returned to the circle of elves by the fire.

" Listen to this, my brother", Elladan murmured.

Gandalf took a dust-covered book from a shelf and opened it. With slight difficulty, he translated the elvish scribbles into English.

" _All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not whither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken, _

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be the blade that was broken;_

_The crownless again shall be king."_

Aragorn swallowed hard, gripping the wooden armrest. His knuckles slowly turning white as Gandalf placed the ancient book back and searched for another.

" I do not wish to be a king", he finally said, breaking the silence.

Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow, " You are Middle-Earth's last hope, Estel. Sauron's only fear is that Isildur's line has not been broken yet. Without your coming forth, darkness will overtake Middle-Earth, and light will be no more!".

To this Aragorn remained as silent as a stone.

" Where is the broken sword, Ada?" Elrohir asked.

" _Seek for the Sword that was broken:_

_In Imladris it dwells;_

_There shall be counsels taken_

_Stronger than Morgul-spells._

_There shall be shown a token _

_That Doom is near at hand,_

_For Isildur's Bane shall waken,_

_And the Halfling forth shall stand."_

Gandalf finished, turning the page before looking up.

" The token is the ring", Lord Elrond stated, " And we now know where the ring is. From Lady Arwen's vision, the ring of doom is said to be in the Shire"

When Arwen was mentioned, Aragorn glanced at the sky. Hadn't they agreed to meet sometime soon? Aragorn brought himself back to reality as Elrond finished his sentence.

" And there it must remain for a time", Gandalf replied.

" For how long?", Aragorn asked, " We must reach it before Sauron does. Who will go?"

" In April of 3018 I will go", Gandalf murmured solemnly, " Frodo will be turning 33, I believe, and it will be Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday. 111. Beautiful number"

" Aye", Aragorn agreed, smiling.

The elves stared at them and laughed.

" We were all once that age except for our friend here", Gandalf smiled brightly, glancing at Aragorn.

" I'll never reach that age", Aragorn sighed, a small smile playing on his lips.

" Don't be too sure of that, Aragorn".

Lord Elrond stood, shaking his head, " We will adjourn for now. I have another council of war that I must attend immediately".

Arwen sank to the carpeted floor of her father's library. Leaning her back against the wall, she wandered where Estel was. She fingered the Athelas flower Aragorn had given her last night. The leaf Aragorn had used to heal the little bird's wound was gone. She glanced at the evenstar necklace hanging delicately round her neck. Arwen Undomiel, Lady of Rivendell, Evenstar of her people…that's what they called her. Only those close to her knew whom she was really an Evenstar for. _Estel..._why did she love him so? She knew little about his inner thoughts and feelings about things. Yes, she did know things no one else knew about him, but still, there was more…

" Arwen?"

She looked up into a set of grayish-blue eyes and quickly stood.

" Estel! _Nae saian lumme (_it has been too long)", she whispered.

" Cormamin lindua ele lle ( My heart sings to see thee)", he murmured, placing a hand over hers.

Arwen smiled, " _Lle maa quel_,_ Oio naa elealla alasse _( You look well, ever is thy sight a joy)

" _Diola lle _( Thank you) ", Aragorn smiled back and grasped her hand, leading her out of the library and past the elven trees swinging in the breeze.

" _Manke naa lye autien? (_Where are we going?)", Arwen asked as they crossed one of the many bridges.

Aragorn stopped and turned, " Arwen, close your eyes"

Arwen blinked in surprise, " _Mankoi, Mellonamin? (_Why, my friend?)", she asked, closing her eyes. Her eyelashes gently brushed her blushing cheeks.

Aragorn gazed at her in wonder, longing to know the real Arwen.

" _Khila amin (_Follow me) ", he replied. Aragorn led her down a dark corridor, and out into the sunlight. Leading her past the house of Elrond, over a hill, past the gardens, and behind a waterfall.

Arwen heard the sound of rushing water crashing against the rocks and she gripped Aragorn's hand with renewed energy. Aragorn brought her behind the waterfall and a little further on, he stopped.

" _Manke naa lye? (_Where are we?)", she asked.

" _Lle aa' en sii'_ (You may look now)", he told her, uncovering her eyes.

Arwen opened her eyes and gasped in delight.

" Oh, Estel! How beautiful!", Arwen cried, throwing her arms round him.

**Review. Review. Review again. **


	6. Something to remember

**Okay…I changed my source of elvish to a website which looks very very trustworthy….seriously. **** Know that one? Yeah. So, it should be all accurate. Anyway, the "grammatical errors" are actually right as I have been brought up in a British system for the most part. But I did try changing those quotation marks and commas. Deal with it? REVIEW!**

They were standing in a dell or a burrow of some kind, built into a hillside of which the entrance turned away from the heart of Rivendell and towards the West. There was no door to the dell but the sides of the entrance and walls of the inside were lined with panels of wood chopped down from the woods surrounding the Shire…'According to the label,' as Aragorn later pointed out. The ground was with long leaves the size of a deer with little white hairs protruding out, acting as fur for warmth. Each leaf was securely tied to the one beside it, creating a simple but exquisitely soft carpet. The dell had been roughly cut into the hill, leaving the shapeless entrance overhanging with grass. The inside had a wonderful smell and feeling of freshness. She saw that here, in this tiny home far from the delicate and magnificent buildings of Rivendell, the beauty of simplicity was ever evident. There was a bed set in a corner beneath an opened window facing northwards and two dust covered chairs sitting by a wooden table beside the south windows. The shelves, having been cut into the walls and set with wooden borders, bore a candle each. Each was laden with things from all over Middle-earth. From Elven swords, daggers from the Dunedain, various different pipes with intricate carvings, to books-some of which were written by Aragorn himself, depicting his many journeys into different languages. Some of the other books came from Elrond's libraries, the Shire's hall of unimportant books, 'Books and History of Gondor' from a waste site in Minas Tirith, and the begets of Rohan from the collections of Gandalf's many scrolls. Bows and quivers of arrows leaned against the wall near the entrance. And as Aragorn pointed out the other things from lands that lay East of Rivendell, he brought her further into the dell. With each step, the floor seemed to curve northward and gentle gradient could be detected under their bare feet. The lines of the makeshift carpet ended and Arwen began descending the spiraling flight of stairs. At every turn, a window had been made, letting in the light to brighten the spirits of those who ventured to the caves beneath the ground. The steps seemed smaller and harder to manage as time wore on. And if weren't for Aragorn's hand over hers, and his body always ahead of her, Arwen was sure she would have collapsed in much disorientation. The next window never appeared and they were soon drenched in naught but candlelight.

"As the sunset begins, I light the candles of the stairway," Aragorn told her,"for it is not safe for one to journey here without light."

_Journey where? _Arwen wondered and was about to ask when the stairs came to a sudden halt infront of a hobbit-style door, centered with a little doorknob and key hole. Aragorn turned to Arwen and pressed a key into her palm.

"This place is for you, and it will serve well as a safe haven for those who wish not to be found", he said softly, looking deep into her soft brown eyes.

Arwen responded with a squeeze to his firm and sword-calloused hand. The squeaking of the door was almost unbearable as she turned the key and forced the door open. She glanced at the opened doorway and turned to Aragorn.

"Estel, I do not know what to expect", she said in a hushed voice.

Aragorn smiled knowingly and kissed her soft cheek " It is best if you do not expect anything. But it will surprise you nonetheless. _Sib ado _( Go now)"

They ducked through the tiny door, and came up on the other side soon enough.

"How did you-," she started, but Aragorn hushed her with a gentle kiss to her lips. As they drew apart, Arwen took a second and more detailed look. The stood in a cave, and protruding from the ceiling high above were stalactites by the hundreds. The walls were smooth and moist and the air refreshing. The earth was, for the most part, bare but for a few pebbles littering the ground and an occasional stalacmite. Most beautiful and magical of all lay straight ahead. Crystal clear water pored down from an unseen channel somewhere above to a depression in the ground, now forming a pool of water and creating a magnificent and glorious water fall in the cave hidden from the sun. Arwen bent, dipping her fingers in the cold water, sending ripples throughout the pool and a thrill of excitement running up her spine. Rich luscious grass surrounded the area round the pool, and was dotted with golden elanor from the fields of Rivendell and niphrodel.

"Please, Aragorn", she said, getting up and turning to him " I must know of how this place came to be. For here the sun does not shine but the grass and flowers blossom in the light of the water. There is something magical here, something even I cannot explain"

After a moments hesitation, Aragorn quietly began " Gandalf and I returned from a long journey in the dwarven caves. We had not seen daylight in weeks, and were following a dark and narrow tunnel Gandalf thought would point us West. With little to eat and no light but the light from Gandalf's staff, we were rather weak…the food was rationed with great care," Aragorn trailed off, thinking back into the past " We traveled for months perhaps till the tunnel finally came to a dead end. Weak and wearied, we gave up all hope for ever coming back into the light…so there we sat for 4 days, awaiting our doom. It wasn't till midday on the fourth day that we heard the voices of the elves. I believed in my heart that they were calling us out of Middle-earth and to the Grey Havens…but Gandalf…he became to believe that it was possible that we had reached the depths of Rivendell where the beautiful songs of the elven lords embraced nature…we dug with our bear hands into the dirt tirelessly, hope rekindled…Arwen," he breathed in her sweet aroma and took her hands in his " this place was brought up by the elves of the First Age and has ever remained here due to the immense power and magic of the elves. This…this place", he told her, waving a hand at the cave round them, " has been kept a secret between Mithrandir and I."

" Why then did you bring me here?", she asked, moving closer to him.

Aragorn wrapped his arms round her waist as she placed her tender hands on his forearms.

" You gave up your immortality, the evenstar, your people and your family to be with me, Arwen. Undomiel bound herself to me and gave me everything. I had to return something," he whispered, gazing into her deep blue eyes.

Arwen smiled sadly, " Estel, _sen tir? (_ Is this true)"

Aragorn pulled her into his arms and pressed his forehead against hers, " _Tancave…Arwen, le melon (_ Yes, certainly…Arwen, I love you)"

" _Linnon am meleth vin _( I sing because I love you)", Arwen managed to say, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Aragorn kissed her deeply and tenderly, his tears mingling with hers. Placing his warm hands against her flushing cheeks, the two broke into a warm and passionate kiss…

_They were one. One flesh, one mind, one heart. _

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know that there's lots of description anyway, make me happy and review!!!! ******


	7. Mother and son

**Chapter 7 is up, and I hope you'll enjoy it. : ) Remember to review at the end…**

**Chapter 7**

Aragorn brought his galloping horse to a halt, glancing at the ivy-covered stairway leading down to a lone house in the middle of a well-kept garden. The afternoon sunlight streamed through the willowed branches overhead as Aragorn dashed down the marbled steps to a flower framed door, closed to the constant calls of the birds of the air.

" Mother!" he called out, his voice breaking the still air when his rhythmic knocks remained unanswered. Pressing his ear to the seams of the wooden door, he stilled his breath and listened carefully. Nothing. But then he heard it, faintly at first. It seemed to be coming from the window round the corner…music…the sound of heavenly voices singing with joy and in perfect harmony, creating a glorious overtone. The breath of the wind, rushing past his ears, slowly blowed away those sweet notes, muffling the elvish words of lost hope.

Aragorn hurried to the opened window, the ends of the curtain, a thin but soft fabric brushed his dark hair as he hoisted himself up onto the windowsill. With one glance back out, he swung his legs over the sill and dropped himself into the eating hall. Trained by both the elves and the Rangers, his boots thudded lightly on the ground, barely making a sound.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he took in the familiar sight. How long had it been since he had last seen the place where he had spent his childhood years? _Too long_, Aragorn thought,_ I should have come back sooner._ Aragorn ran a finger along the edges of a gilt-edged dish, memories flooding back.

Quickly he moved through the hall, past an elvish-made table and drawn out chairs, swerving past the occasional bookshelf or display cabinet. _Mother…_the word pounding in his head. _Where was she?_ Following the music, Aragorn hurried up a short flight of stairs, taking two at a time and rushed past his mother's bedroom. Hesitating for a slight moment, Aragorn listened carefully quickly forming a route. _Why would Gilrean be up there? _he wondered. The Ranger hurried up a second spiral stairway and down a long hallway. Aragorn tore down the hallway leaving a trail of muddy footprints on the heavily carpeted floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gilraen slowly brought the lovely note to an end, smiling at the elves around her.

" You sing well, my Lady", Tithdaeron said, sending a deep flush to her cheeks.

Menelwen, whose name and voice were heavenly to hear, rose and came to Gilraen.

" Aye. You have a wonderful gift, Gilraen. Perhaps it is time for you to use it"

Gilraen's eyes widened in surprise, " You don't mean that!" she gasped, " Sing in Lord Elrond's Hall? Please Tithdaeron and Menelwen, I am not ready to-"

The door burst open and a tall weathered man of sorts hurried in. His hair was wet and matted against his forehead, and his hands and boots soiled.

Gilraen's grip on the harp she held loosened and fell to the floor, an echo sounding throughout the room. She grabbed Menelwen's hand and pulled herself to her feet, staring at the man who walked over to her and bowed respectfully.

" _Suilad, _Mother (Greetings, Mother)" an unfamiliar voice said, looking down at her.

Gilraen reached out a hand and pressed her palm against the Ranger's cheek.

" Pray tell, you cannot be Estel", she whispered, stroking his forehead and lifting his dark hair from his face, " _Man eneth lin, _stranger? (What is your name, stranger?)_"_

" Aragorn, son of Arathorn, _I eneth nin"_ (I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn)

Gilraen paused, blinking in surprise.

" _Tolo si _(Come here)", she ordered, her tone stern but her face clearly showing she believed him.

A smile slowly forming Aragorn complied, stepping closer to the lady he had recognized on entering the room. His face inches from hers, he took her cold hands in his.

" It has been five years, mother"

" It has been to long, my son", she replied, fondling her son's hair, "_ Baren bar lin. Le hannon a thoel._ (My home is your home. Thank you for coming)"

Aragorn brought his mother into a tight embrace, and Gilraen willingly hugged him back. Menelwen and Tithdaeron took this as the perfect moment to slip away, and so they did shutting the door quietly behind them.

Gilraen pressed her cheek against Aragorn's chest, her eyes shining with happiness.

" You've changed, Estel…so much I can hardly even recognize you", she whispered.

Aragorn smiled, " Five years with the Rangers, mother. I have seen much despair and terror"

Gilraen raised an eyebrow as they drew apart. Gently, she took his hand and led him out to a circular porch.

" Come, Aragorn. We have much to talk about", she told him, motioning to a stone bench by the side.

" I do not know where to begin, mother", Aragorn said, sighing as he watched the trees of his mother's garden swaying gently in the wind. Gilraen paused and studied her son. Five years had indeed changed many things. He could conceal his emotions with barely any effort…_very much like Arathorn, _she thought, lifting a finger and tracing Aragorn's jaw line. His rugged features only added more to the likeness of the Ranger his father once was. But she knew her son well and noticed his eyes shone with happiness not often found in a Ranger. Something was amiss.

Aragorn shifted ever so slightly in his seat, but GIlraen saw through the movement and took opportunity of it.

" Your mind is elsewhere", she murmured to him knowingly. He gave a quick glance at her before returning his gaze to the outer courtyard, his steady breathing quickening by a pace.

" Estel, look at me", she ordered. Aragorn turned to his mother and placed an arm around her shoulders.

" What's wrong?" he asked hesitantly, frown lines creasing his forehead.

Gilraen remained silent staring into her son's dark eyes till he could stand it no more, looking down to his dirt-stained clothes.

" Tell me, my son"

He looked up sharply at his mother's stern gaze, every fiber in his body stiffening under the cold stare.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" I understand why you have fallen for her, Aragorn, but there is no way the both of you can be together", GIlraen pressed on. Aragorn turned away from her, shielding his barely visible tears from his mother. Standing, he leaned against the railing round the porch and gripped them tight.

" Lord Elrond would not like it", she continued, saddened to see her son's shoulders slump just a little.

" Elrond doesn't need to know…yet", he argued back feeling his heart hardening against all the odds. The future king of Gondor with the elven-lady of Imladris and Lorien? Yes it was an unlikely match, but it had happened before…_it has happened before._

" What about Beren and Luthien?" he asked, his heart rising in hope to have a better explanation for the argument. Gilraen stood and came up to her son placing a warm hand upon his shoulder, turning him to face her. In one glance she took in everything. From his red rimmed eyes and dampened cheeks to his sword-calloused hands hanging loosely by his side.

" What about them?" he asked in a hushed whisper, his voice barely audible over his quickened breathing and the rush of water from the fountain in the stone courtyard below.

She cupped his face with her delicate hands and gave a soft kiss to his nose. Aragorn looked down at her, searching her sea blue eyes for an answer.

" _Nae, gerich naergon nin _(Alas, you have my expression of deep regret)", she finally said, embracing him once more.

" _U-aniron den._ (I don't want it)", he replied shortly, his voice filled with bitterness. He pulled his mother from his arms and stepped back.

Gilraen glanced at him and blinked. It was just a blink, but Aragorn knew his tone was not appreciated.

" I am sorry, mother", he said, bowing his head, " _Na-den pedim ad_ (Until we speak again)"

Gilraen watched as her son walked off, his confidence lost. How could it be that they had angered one another within moments of their reuniting? It should not have been. Her only child…she shouldn't have pressured him that much. No doubt others had already frowned against his love for Elrond's daughter.

Aragorn's quiet steps faltered as he slowly turned to face her, the same thought seeming to occur in his mind.

" Aragorn, I am sorry", Gilraen told him, hoping her tender voice reached her son's sharp ears. The distance was quickly covered by Aragorn's long strides as he took her into his arms and breathed in the beautiful aroma emitting from his mother's golden hair.

" Mother! It is not for you to apologize!" Aragorn cried as his mother tightened the embrace.

" It is mine to give, my beloved Estel"

" Nay, the fault is mine" Aragorn whispered to her, " I am sorry to have been so harsh to you, mother. You were the one who first showed me what it is to love"

Gilraen looked into his eyes and smiled, " All is forgiven. One cannot hold a grudge for too long or it will turn to anger-"

" Anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering", Aragorn finished for her, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Gilraen beamed at him and combed his dark hair with her long fingers," You haven't changed that much after all"

" Neither have you", Aragorn replied. Gilraen stared at him solemnly and for a moment, all was silent.

" The night-meal is approaching…" Gilraen started.

" And I will take you to the House of Elrond", Aragorn said, gently taking her hand in his.

" Thank you, Estel"

" It shall be my pleasure to do so, mother"

" I wasn't talking about that", she whispered. Aragorn turned to her, confusion fusing deep into his eyes.

" What then were you talking about?"

" Your love means more to me than anything else"

**Did anyone catch that little line from Star Wars? Well, chapter 7 is finished. : ) Hope you enjoyed it. I have to give credit to baby green eyes for giving me a splendid idea and helping me go through with it. So, now, please, please….REVIEW!!! I'd be really really happy, so, REVIEW!!! **


End file.
